


Into the Dragon's Wings

by drippingwithsin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Maternal instinct is the most powerful of all drives.





	Into the Dragon's Wings

She absolutely hated herself for doing this. Swore up and down after the first time it would never happen again, but like all addictions/addicts the vows were empty and the temptation only grew greater over time. It went from timid little explorations when alone to bolting from where ever she was to its beckon call just as the door to the house barely closed.

 

Emma ran her hand over the smooth surface of her brother's crib admiring the craftsmanship for the hundredth time as she went along its siding. The wood smooth and polished was painted the palest of baby blues that stood out dramatically against the pristine white background of the room. It was gorgeous and not for the first time she inwardly wished it was baby pink-and hers-all hers.

 

An unwanted twinge of jealousy surged through her only to be stomped down. No, she wouldn't travel down that road tonight. That particular emotion was saved for sleepless nights of beige drinking; for now, though this was her time. Sea-green eyes darted to the door as if someone would suddenly appear before locking onto the true prize.

 

Emma reached inside and slowly ran the tip of her index finger over a baby's blanket. The softness underneath her fingertip already relaxing her. Unable to help herself, she picked it up and brought it up to her nose, breathing in deeply the smell of baby powder and the lingering scent of her mother's floral perfume. It was a soothing combination; one that immediately turned her muscles into goo and worries to mush. She turned her face and rubbed the fabric against her cheek. It was so soft- warm.

 

She needed more. Had to have more. Placing the blanket down, Emma climbed inside and sighed in pleasure when she was blissfully surrounded by comfort. She curled into a ball, tugging the blanket back to her face along with a teddy bear, and closed her eyes. 

 

"Emma!? What are you doing in there!?"

 

The blonde jolted awake only come face to face with wooden bars and a pair of familiar legs standing inches away. Her stomach dropped and heart pounded. Oh God, she was still in the crib. Emma scrambled upwards and nearly curled back down when her mother's shocked face came into view.

 

"I-I..." She tried to explain only to be cut off by a glare.

 

"What are you doing in his crib? Get out of it before you break it." Snow whisper/hissed, adjusting a slightly agitated Neal who was squirming on her hip.

 

Emma hastily obeyed, but as soon as her feet touched the floor she rushed out of the room.

 

"Why were you in there?"

 

"I-I was just sleeping." She half lied.

 

A blatant look of disbelief crossed her mother's face and Emma felt the back of her neck grow hot as her heart begun to pound in her ears. "Is it-" Snow visibly steeled herself. "Is it some kind of fetish or something because if it is..."

 

Taken aback, sea green eyes widened and Emma's mouth flapped open."What? No,"

 

"Then why?" Her mother practically whined.

 

"I-" The blonde attempted to explain herself only to be cut off by Charming entering the room clueless as ever about the tension you could practically cut with a knife.

 

"Hey, guys, what's going on?"

* * *

 

Later that night Emma snuck up to her parents' bedroom and pressed her ear to the door, listening.

 

"She swore it's not, but what else could it be?" Her mother challenged and Emma could practically see the stern face she was making.

 

A few rumbled words too low for her to make out followed.

 

"Charming, she was in Neal's crib sucking her thumb and holding his blanket." Snow countered.

 

"That doesn't mean  _you_   _know_  maybe she just...just well, I don't know." Her father answered, pitifully grasping at straws.

 

"Well, I can't deal with something like that in my house and around Neal, you should talk to her."

 

"Me!" He exclaimed, the deepness of his voice a few pitches higher. "Why me!?"

 

"Because you're her father and I can't, I just can't deal with something like that. You know how I am. I can't even talk about just plain sex much less something as perverted as that." She spats with undisguised disgust.

 

Emma's heart dropped into her stomach and a large lump formed rapidly within her throat. They thought something was wrong with her. That she was a pervert. A  _freak_. Hot tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned and rushed out of the apartment into the winter's night.

* * *

 

If one were to study the dragon like it was any other creature on this planet or realm for that matter they'd soon find out that the creature itself despite the depictions in paintings and other made up documents was in fact nocturnal. Its immense size made it impossible to fly during the day's light without giving their presence away to prey and volatile high temperatures deep within their bowels made the heat of the day an enemy so over the centuries they changed. Eyes and ears sharpened until they rivalled that of a cat's were able to navigate the darkest of nights with ease. All that combined with a nose that could pick up the scent of a fresh kill from miles away made the dragon a creature you did not want to cross during the waning hours.

 

And it was because of these reasons that when the sun finally lowered and barely peeked behind the large pines, Maleficent made her grand appearance.

 

The blonde roamed aimlessly through the streets. Head held high and back straight, her gait not unlike that of a queen's. She sauntered without fear of what the shadows held; for nothing within them could hide from her slitted gaze or flared nostrils. And whom among them would be foolish enough to take on a dragoness in their natural element? None if they were smart. Of course, some weren't and those encounters always ended with a smoldering body littering Regina's pristine roads.

 

The air was cool tonight which meant that the scents would be dull, but not undetectable. She tilted her head slightly to stars and gave a cursory sniff.

 

Darkness and light mixed with a strong shot of apple cider.  _Regina_.

 

Earth, cooking grease, wet dog.  _The_   _shewolf_.

 

Books and parchment mingled in with a lingering hint of dark magic.  _Rumple's_   _young_   _bride_.  ** _Disgusting_**.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Maleficent just turned the corner onto Mable street when a sound reached her sensitive ears. She paused mid-step, listening intently and sniffed a couple of time. Leather, cinnamon, and light-very light magic. The Savoir. But something was off. Something that made her hackles raise. Maleficent's nose twitched restlessly and she felt something within her began to stir.

 

_A youngling! You must go!_

 

_What!? She's just a human girl._

 

_Go!  
_

 

_A human girl!  
_

 

_Now!_

 

Rational and primal warred with one another until finally, the ladder won. Sapphire irises flashed yellow. Pupils slit.  _Find the youngling now! Find her before it's too late!_  A rumple vibrated through her chest, Maleficent tilted her head toward the heavens and tasted the air. The young one was close. Very close. She began to follow the scent like a bloodhound on the trail of a convict until finally in a nearby alleyway, the dragoness spotted her.

 

Curled into an upright ball, the girl appeared so small and fragile that it nearly broke the animorph's heart.  A whimper of distress made its way out of her throat.

 

She couldn't fight it even if she tried now.

* * *

 

Pressed tightly against a grimy wall, Emma sobbed into her knees as her mind tortured her with Snow's disgusted voice over and over again.

 

_"Because you're her father and I can't, I just can't deal with something like that. You know how I am. I can't even talk about just plain sex much less something as perverted as that."_

 

_perverted as that_

 

**_perverted_ **

 

The word was on repeat in her mind, driving the preverbal nail in deeper and deeper. Emma thought back to when others found out and their own disgusted reactions. Maybe Snow was right, maybe she was perverted. She cried even harder, anguish rolling hotly down her cheeks.

 

Arms wrapped around her and she struggled a bit, panicking against the hold.

 

"Shh, young one. I have you." A smooth feminine tone soothed into her hair just as a sweet blast of a burning pine, floral perfume and something musky invaded Emma's nostrils. She breathed in deeply. It was a strange mixture yet Emma felt herself calming with each inhale until finally, she went boneless. A light rumbling from behind vibrated against her back further soothed the distraught girl.

 

Emma's eyelids grew heavy from the emotional exhaustion and finally slipped shut. She was drifting weightlessly.

 

Down...

 

Down...

 

Down...

 

Then strangely up. To the night sky. The stars. They surrounded her. Shielding her from the harsh realities of the world. She was finally safe.

 

 **TBC**....

 


End file.
